


Reunion

by spyfodder



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyfodder/pseuds/spyfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment after Kojuro returns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Kojuro was expecting the unforgiving right hook once he and Masamune had gotten far enough from camp so as not to draw attention. He wasn’t expecting the fists in the front of his jacket, though, pulling him forward and down, lips full of desperation and fear crushing against his own.

“It’s fine if I lose a scale, but losing my right eye is not acceptable,” Masamune said, voice harsh, but Kojuro could hear the tremble in it.

Kojuro knew there was no need for excuses or explanations, the only words needed being said in the hands that he laid against his lord’s face. Masamune’s chest was heaving as if he had just finished a hard fight, eye closed as Kojuro stroked his thumb beneath the tsuba patch he wore, then pushed the item up, leaning in and pressing the tenderest of kisses to the injured lid.

“This right eye will do his best not to look away again, my lord,” Kojuro said softly, reassuringly, feeling Masamune’s hands tighten in his jacket. He kissed between Masamune’s brows, smoothing the crease there, then kissed his lips, feeling the shaking breath that was pushed out.

Moon-crested helmet abandoned on the ground and swords with it, the two figures folded to the bedewed grass below. Masamune had his arms tight around Kojuro, his keeper nuzzling into his neck and smoothing fingers through damp hair.

“Did I worry you, boss? I hear you got into trouble while I was on my little vacation,” Kojuro said, tone teasing. Masamune glared, but said nothing, the sharp fingertips in Kojuro’s shoulders saying all.

“Those guys talk too much,” Masamune growled out, smirking before leaning up and shutting Kojuro up before he could retort. He pushed on the older man, flipping him over onto his back. Kojuro was having none of that, though, returning the favor. It quickly turned into a twisting wrestling match, Masamune barking out a genuine laugh when Kojuro shoved fingers into the younger man’s sides. It sparked Masamune, though, and the dragon flipped Kojuro onto his back, straddling his waist and pinning his wrists down. The stare between them was intense and full of silent things unsaid, and Masamune broke the silence after regaining his breath.

“It was if there was a hole in me, Katakura. The pain was worse than being shot. I don’t ever want to feel that way again,” Masamune said, thumbs stroking the insides of Kojuro’s wrists, his eyes averted as if he was a young boy again.

Kojuro loosed his hands from their restraints and reached up, pulling Masamune down, tucking his head into his neck. He was unable to promise his lord such a thing, but spoke his oath with a tight, unyielding embrace.

They laid together for a long while, long into the settling of night, until Masamune slept deeply with his ear over Kojuro’s heart.

Kojuro kept a hand busy in Masamune’s hair, staring at the stars above as he kept his mind clear. He was glad the guys had enough self reserve - and self preservation - that none of them had come looking for their boss and lieutenant.

Masamune shifted with a distressed grunt, sucking in a breath as he woke, burrowing into Kojuro’s side from the night’s chill.

“Hey, Kojuro... c’mon,” Masamune said, slipping a hand under the man’s jacket. Kojuro felt a warm prickle encircle his neck and fill his ears. He had been expecting this earlier during their heated reunion, but not now.

“Now, boss? This isn’t the greatest of places, and the guys...”

“Are you arguing with me, Katakura? Both eyes are supposed to look at the same thing, okay?”

Masamune had a tired, almost playful tone, and Kojuro smirked, giving in. There was only one man he was weak against, and he was currently climbing between his legs.

Unable to shed their armor, they made due, this not being the first time they had had a tryst away from camp. Masamune was quick to untie their pants, reaching between Kojuro’s thighs before he could even react.

Kojuro gripped Masamune’s shoulders as the younger man went down on him, that wicked tongue working him to a long-awaited hardness. Masamune was able to disarm him from there, knowing every good spot to attack, the way he could make Kojuro writhe when he ran his teeth along the crown of his cock.

“Hey... let your voice out,” Masamune said, biting at Kojuro’s fingers as they stroked his face, “and that’s an order.” He caught Kojuro’s fingertip between his lips, sucking on it as his hand busied itself stroking the encaptured length.

Kojuro’s brows furrowed slightly, knowing Masamune knew he was a quiet lover, and being vocal was a challenge. Kojuro sighed heavily, figuring he would give himself up to fate for the night.

Masamune felt a streak of excitement race through his stomach when he heard the soft noise Kojuro made when he went back to sucking him, fingers exploring deeper between his retainer’s thighs. He grinned madly when he pulled a few interesting noises from Kojuro as he stroked the spot under the root of his balls with his thumb.

“Boss! Masamune... get up here,” Kojuro hissed, forcefully pulling the younger man up, kissing his stupid grin fiercely as he shoved a hand between them, wrapping Masamune’s own prick with a fervent fist. Masamune bucked into his grip with an aborted cry, digging his hips into his partner’s almost uncontrollably.

“Ah, shit, you’re so... good,” Masamune breathed in Kojuro’s ear. Katakura smiled before pressing both their lengths together, fisting them both. The gyrations of Masamune’s hips skipped a moment before turning into something mutually pleasurable that Kojuro allowed himself to groan for.

Kojuro glimpsed his lord’s face, tight with pleasure, brows upturned and eye clenched shut. He allowed himself a small chuckle before he nipped at Masamune’s chin, feeling the sudden tautness of his lord’s body and the death grip that formed around his bicep.

“Ah... Kojuro.”

His name was like a sutra on Masamune’s lips, the younger man pleading, praying, begging, loving with each syllable.

Kojuro let his lips lay across the damaged eye he had taken place of once more. He tasted a tear that had dared to leak free, and he kissed it away just as Masamune came, wetting Kojuro’s glove. Kojuro grit his own teeth, obeying his orders and hissing out a deep groan as the pooled tension in his loins finally broke, his own completion whole and warm being next to Masamune.

After smoothing his stuttering breath, Masamune pressed his mouth into the dip of Kojuro’s throat, basking in the comfortable, sweaty, sticky heat of being against his right hand, his closest man. He tasted Kojuro’s sweat, the sweetness of his skin, and smiled ferally.

“Good fight,” Masamune said, rolling off Kojuro, keeping one hand around the other man’s wrist. Kojuro made a low, affirming noise, smiling as he straightened himself, then Masamune.

“I suppose we should get back to the camp, boss,” Kojuro suggested, smoothing his jacket and armor as best he could.

“Ahh, let them worry for a while longer. They had their quality time with me, now I need mine with you.”


End file.
